<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nik Can Wait by violenttulips</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29966259">Nik Can Wait</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/violenttulips/pseuds/violenttulips'>violenttulips</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Damen is inside the walls, Happy Kings, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Mild Smut, Mostly Fluff, Oneshot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:34:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29966259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/violenttulips/pseuds/violenttulips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a smuffy little oneshot set between the end of Kings Rising and The Adventures of Charls, the Veretian Cloth Merchant.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nik Can Wait</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Damen!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damianos groaned and rolled over toward the sound, but didn’t open his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wake up, you giant animal,” a voice hissed in his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lightening-fast, Damen’s arm shot out and caught Laurent around the waist, tugging him into the circle of his arms so that he landed heavily atop him with a yelp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unhand me, brute!” Laurent protested, but Damen knew him well enough to catch the hint of amusement in his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finally opened his eyes and grinned as Laurent’s long, golden hair and sparkling blue eyes came into focus, his expressive mouth curving into a soft smile as he propped his head up on an elbow against his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, my love,” Damen rasped, cupping his cheek in a hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nikandros has requested a meeting this morning,” Laurent replied, brushing his fingers over Damen’s forehead, toying with a dark curl, sliding it around his finger and watching it bounce back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nik is here?” Damen ran his hands down Laurent’s back, grateful that he was still in his undershirt, not yet laced into his severe brocade and trousers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He arrived late last night, apparently.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trouble in Ios?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so, or he would have sent for us immediately.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Damen rolled Laurent onto his back and kissed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t mean we have time for…</span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Laurent protested weakly as Damen kissed his throat, possessive hands trailing under his shirt, over his abdomen and around his waist, down his lower back. Laurent arched against him as his fingers traveled lower, closer to where he wanted them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nik can wait.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damen snatched a familiar vial of oil from the bedside table, tugging the stopper free and liberally coating his fingers. He slid his hands back around, running a teasing finger down Laurent’s back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you really want me to stop?” He asked, meeting Laurent’s warm gaze and looking for any objection in his eyes before he began fingering him open. Finding none, he went to work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will—“ Laurent arched again, whining low in his throat. “I will </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill you</span>
  </em>
  <span> if you stop.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damen laughed and kissed him again. When Laurent was prepared, Damen tried to urge him onto his front, but he resisted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Laurent said firmly, a palm pressed to Damen’s chest. “I want to see you.” He pulled him down into another fervent kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damen nodded and lifted his thighs, Laurent obligingly holding them in place, and nudged at his entrance before slowly pushing inside. Laurent gasped softly, lifting his hips in silent encouragement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damen rocked into him, feeling a rush of affection for Laurent when he couldn’t hold back a little moan. He fought to rein in his reactions just as hard as Damen fought to drag them out of him, and every gasp, whine, and cut-off moan sent a rush of pride through him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Damen</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Laurent pleaded, and Damen began to thrust in earnest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Long, glorious minutes later, Laurent was coming, his mouth falling open in a silent scream of pleasure. Damen let himself go, thrusting wildly, one, two, three more times, and then his vision went white for a moment as he released deep inside of Laurent; pure, unadulterated pleasure coursing through every inch of him. He trailed fluttering kisses over Laurent’s shoulders and collarbone before pulling out and dropping, face-first, onto the mattress beside him, letting out a deep, satisfied sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Laurent,” he murmured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too,” Laurent answered easily, affectionately, the fingers of one hand trailing over Damen’s shoulder and bicep, then coming up to stroke through his hair. “Damianos.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had a soft smile on his face when Damen turned his head to look at him, his heart feeling unbearably full. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laurent started to move to get up, and Damen draped an arm over his waist, nuzzling behind his ear. “In a moment, love. We can go to the baths before we get dressed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> are going to fall asleep again,” Laurent teased, tilting Damen’s chin up for another kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not,” Damen chuckled, forcing his eyes open. “I know you will not allow it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A knock at the door had Damen scrambling to pull the sheet over them both while Laurent laughed at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Laurent sat up and looked at the door expectantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your breakfast, Exalted,” the Akielon servant carried the tray into the room and set it on the table beside Laurent. “Are you in need of anything else?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Send word to the Kyros of Ios that we will meet with him within the hour,” Laurent ordered, and Damen groaned and threw an arm over his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you wish, Exalted.” The servant left with a bow, closing the door behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe I know what Nikandros is here to discuss,” Laurent said, offering Damen a bite-sized slice of a melon before taking a bite of his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Damen dragged himself up to sit beside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I received word from a source yesterday. There is a merchant, Makon, masquerading as a cloth merchant while still secretly dealing in slaves bound for Patras. He has also been slandering our friend Charls as he moves across the region, which is going to make it much more difficult for him to </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> trade in cloth when he arrives.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still ten steps ahead of everyone, I see,” Damon accepted another piece of fruit, chewing and swallowing before asking, “what do you want to do about it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure yet,” Laurent said thoughtfully. “Give me another day to consider the situation.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damen nodded, and they ate in companionable silence for a few minutes before he spoke again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretend to be surprised when Nik notifies us, he’s traveled a long way.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, of course,” Laurent laughed. “He might have additional information, anyway. I need to know what color wagons Makon uses.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see that brilliant mind of yours is already fast at work,” Damen grinned, brushing their shoulders together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How would you feel about masquerading as a cloth merchant’s assistant again, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lamen?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Laurent asked, a slow smile spreading across his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would be a delight to serve you again, Your Highness,” Damen answered, eyes alight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Come, we‘ll be late to meet Nikandros if we don’t move.” Laurent climbed out of the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damen groaned again, but took the proffered hand and followed Laurent to the baths. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>